NO
by ChanYue
Summary: FF OneShoot YeWook, YAOI. apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Yesung. apa yang mau dilakukannya pada namja mungil itu, Wookie kekasihnya? Wookie takut pada Yesung, sedangkan Yesung? warning : Rate M dan haha, baca saja, R&R. Ok


_**WARNING ! sebelum membuka dan membacanya. . .**_

**Main Cast : YeWook ( Yesung and Wookie)**

**Support Cast :KyuMin (Kyuhyun dan Sungmin)**

**YAOI,BOY X BOY**

**Typo Maafkan aku saja... Ok^^~**

**Rate : M (?)**

**Wookie Milik Yesung, Yesung Milik Wookie.. tapi Khusus Kim Ryeowook enggak apa-apa dong, Kim Ryeowook milik Chan :P**

**dan FF ini milik aku ya..Deal! yeeee...**

**Menerima Komentar tapi engga menerima makian.. (NO BASH)**

**bagi yang ga suka YEWOOK, bisa kembali (back) dan ga usah baca FF ini. tapi kalau anda merasa YWS / Menyukai YEWOOK COUPLE mari bergabung bersama.**

**NO COPAS OK!**

**Copyright: Chan**

**.**

**::::YEWOOK COUPLE::::**

**Happy Reading…**

* * *

**NO, NO and NO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO**

Wookie mamasuki kamarnya, Sore ini sampai dengan dua hari kemudian jadwal dirinya bersama Super Junior akan kosong, kegiatan penyiaran DJ sukira saat ini di istirahatkan karena Sungmin dan Wookie sudah merekam sebelumnya.

Dan Besok di Radio tersebut ada acara khusus di Jam saat Wookie dan Sungmin harusnya Ber cuap –cuap.

Wookie tidak mau membuang kesempatan ini, sehabis dirinya mengikuti Tour SS4, seluruh tubuhnya merasakan pegal yang luar kali ini adalah Tidur seperti dulu, delapan belas jam tidur dikasur miliknya tercinta. Dan lagi dirinya sudah pisah dengan Yesung.

Pisah kali ini pisah kerena Yesung lebih memilih tinggal bersama orang tuanya dan kemarin dirinya baru saja bertengkar hebat dengan Yesung gara-gara masalah hubungannya. Kata Putus terucap dari bibir tipis miliknya.

.

.

"Hoam…" Wookie yang sudah berganti pakaian dengan piyama sutra kesukaannya. Memeluk boneka winne the pooh kesayangannya.

Diliriknya kesamping kanannya. Kasur Yesung yang tidak ada penghuninya, ada perasaan kecewa pada Yesung. masih terbayang di memorinya pertengkaran kemarin, pertengkaran yang membuat dirinya mengatakan ucapan putus pada Yesung.

Kemarin Yesung memaksanya untuk berhubungan"that", selama ini Wookie menolak dengan tegas hubungan itu. kalau hubungan itu hanya jadi pemuas semata, Wookie tidak mau menerimanya. jikalau hubungan itu harus dilakukan, atas dasar suka sama suka atau kedua belah pihak menginginkannya.

Sayangnya Wookie tidak mau dan belum menginginkannya, dirinya membayangkan dan sudah pernah melihat adegan itu. Membayangkannya sulit buatnya dan lagi dirinya yang akan menjadi pihak yang dimasuki. Bulu kuduk Wookie berdiri, ngeri.

"Yesung hyung Pabo…" ucapnya mengarah pada foto bingkai Yesung di kamar itu.

.

.

.

.

.

** NO, NO and NO**

** Chan **

**-YEWOOK-**

"hyung kau mau apa…?" tanya Kyu yang melihat gelagat mecurigakan Yesung di dorm tersebut.

"ssttt… diamlah.." ucap Yesung menutup mulut Kyu

.

"hyung.. lepas.." ucap Kyu menarik tangan Yesung dari mulutnya.

Yesung melepaskan tangannya.. "bilang ke Teuki hyung, aku akan membawa Wookie ke suatu tempat.." perintah Yesung

.

"hyung pasti mau macam –macam, tidak boleh…" ucap Kyu menghalanginya.

"sttt, aku hanya ingin dirinya merasakan aku. Kau juga pernah merasakan Minie bukan? Aku belum pernah. Jadi diamlah…" ucap Yesung kesal

.

Kyu tersenyum evil. "Ouh.. lanjutkan deh hyung. dikira kau mau apa sembunyi2 disini dengan alat –alat itu…" jawab Kyu dengan enteng

Yesung ikut tersenyum, ternyata Kyuhyun setuju dengannya. Diambilnya alat –alat itu dan dimasukannya kekantong jasnya.

"ntar jangan bicara apa –apa, lihat saja.." ucap Yesung lagi

.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "hyung mau bawa pergi Wookie dengan keadaan seperti itu. Aku tidak ikut campur yah, aku dikamar saja sama Sungmin hyung…" ucap Kyuhyun kabur dari Yesung.

"Yasudahlah…" ucap Yesung dengan gembira.

.

.

**#Clek**

Pintu kamar YeWook terbuka. Wookie yang siap –siap mau berpijak pada kasur, menengok terlebih dahulu siapa yang ada didepan kamarnya.

Yesung menyelakan lampunya dan tersenyum mengerikan

"hyung, mau apa kau disini…?" Tanya Wookie bingung, mengerjapkan matanya, mencari jawaban dari wajah Yesung.

"mau membawamu…" jawab Yesung dengan santai dan berjalan lambat ke arah Wookie.

"Hah? m- mm-ak ssud hhy uung..?" Tanya Wookie terbata, berjalan mudur saat yesung berjalan ke hadapannya.

.

.

"kau mau ikut denganku tanpa paksaan atau dengan dua alat ini…?" tanyanya pada Wookie sambil menunjukan benda itu kehadapan kekasihnya.

"hy u uung, J- jaa -ngan macam-macam…" ucap Wookie takut melihat benda itu. "aku tidak mau.." jawabnya takut, menggelang cepat kepalanya.

.

"terserah, pilih saja sebelum aku menentukannya…" jawab Yesung menyeringai.

"andwe hyung, andwe…!" ucapnya panik karena Yesung semakin dekat dengannya. Membuatnya mundur kebelakang. Menghindar dari Yesung.

Tubuh Woookie terhenti karena dinding kamar itu, maju tidak bisa mundur apalagi. Disampingnya lemari baju. Wookie bingung lari kemana, masa harus loncat dijendela samping kamarnya, lantai sepuluh. Bisa mati sia –sia dirinya selama ini.

.

"jadi milih mana, mau ikut atau aku harus menggunakan alat ini untuk membawamu agar tidak memberontak...?" ucap Yesung menyeringai tajam. Wajahnya memandang Wookie seperti mangsa yang harus dilahapnya dengan cepat.

"ANDWEEE!.." teriak Wookie keras dikamar miliknya dan Yesung.

.

.

.

.

**_~KyuMin Couple, Room~_**

**_._**

"Wookie-ah~..." ucap Sungmin mendengar teriakan magnae tersebut. Sungmin mengambil ancang –ancang untuk keluar kamar.

**Grab~**

"hyung, mau kemana...?" tanya Kyu, sambil memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

"apa, kau tidak mendengar teriakan Wookie..?" tanya Sungmin balik.

.

**Cup**~

Kyu mengecup kuping Sungmin dan mengulumnya dengan lembut.

.

"Ah~.." desah Sungmin pelan

"biarkan Saja hyung, kau tahu mereka sedang menikmati malam bersama. Lebih baik kita juga..." Bisik Kyu dengan lembut dan memulai tangannya menyentuh kulit putih yang lembut dari tubuh Sungmin.

"Kyuhh~, tapi.. tapi, mereka kan sedang bertengk- ahhh~..." desah Sungmin lagi. Karena tangan Kyu masuk kedalam kaos yang dipakainya sekarang.

.

"rasakan aku saja, hiraukan mereka Hyung..." Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur milik mereka.

"Kyuhh~ kenapa dirimu jadi horny begini, ahh~ ..." protes Sungmin, walaupun tidak bisa menolak keinginan Kyuhyun yang secara tiba –tiba.

.

**_Biarkan KyuMin menikmati Malam panjang itu.._**

.

.

.

.

**-Kembali Ke YeWook-**

.

.

"ANDWEEE!.." teriak Wookie keras.

Wookie menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, Yesung sudah berada didepannya sekarang. Dengan menunjukan kedua tangannya dengan benda yang ada ditangannya sekarang. Wookie membelalakan matanya bulat –bulat. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang sesuai dengan ketakutan yang ada didepan matanya.

.

"HYUNG.. BERHENTI...!" teriak Wookie lagi. Menahan Yesung agar tidak mendekat padanya.

Yesung mengangkat kedua bahunya seolah tidak menanggapi Wookie kali ini. Wookie terus menggelangkan kepalanya dan akhirnya memejamkan matanya dengan rapat. Tidak mau melihat apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"tidak menjawab, berati aku yang akan menjawabnya..." ucap Yesung.

"..."

"saputangan yang sudah ada obat biusnya dan borgol... sepertinya cukup berguna dengan dua benda ini.." ucap Yesung kembali.

.

"..." Wookie menunduk, tetap dengan memejamkan matanya rapat –rapat.

"Chagia~ kenapa jadi menunduk begitu, lihat aku..." ucap Yesung mengelus rambut Wookie dengan lembut.

Wookie menggelengkan kepalanya Kuat.

"Huaaa... jangan sentuh, jangan sentuh aku...!" teriak Wookie lagi dan mencoba mendorong tubuh Yesung dengan kuat agar pergi dari hadapannya.

Tapi Yesung tetap tidak bergesar ataupun terdorong dengan dorongan Wookie tersebut.

"memberontak rupanya..." ucap Yesung. "Baiklah..."

Yesung langsung menekan tubuh Wookie ke tembok tersebut dan mengunci tangan Wookie dengan borgol yang dibawanya sejak tadi. Wookie semakin memberontak dengan kuat, tubuhnya bergetar kerena ketakutan.

.

"Hyung..." ucap Wookie memohon..

"YESUNG HYUNG.. Ahggggtt, sakitt.." teriak Wookie saat Yesung membergol kedua tangannya. Dan semakin membuatnya sesak karena Yesung menekan tubuhnya ke tembok kamar tersebut.

"hyung, please jangan lakukan.. jangan hyung... ! berontak Wookie kembali. Memohon kalau ini hanyalah permainan iseng Yesung padanya.

"..." Yesung tersenyum. "aku tidak akan melepasmu, apalagi melepas cintamu..." ucap Yesung mengelus pipi Wookie.

"Saranghae..." ucap Yesung lembut.

.

.

.

"..."Wookie hanya menggeleng dan terus menggelengkan kepalanya. dan Yesung membekap mulut dan Hidung Wookie dengan bius yang ada disaputangan itu.

" uuu – ngg.." ucap Wookie tidak jelas. Saat aroma yang tidak nyaman dihidungnya membuat dirinya hilang kendali atas tubuhnya.

Mata Wookie membuka memelas sebelum dirinya hilang kesadaran, matanya mengisyaratkan dirinya benar –benar takut pada Yesung yang ada dihadapannya dan matanya memohon pada Yesung dengan tatapan mengiba. Wookie tidak suka cara ini, begitu menyakitkan buat dirinya.

Sebelum mata itu tertutup, cairan bening dari namja manis tersebut lolos dipipi mulusnya. Dan kemudian tubuhnya melemas seketika.

Yesung menggendongnya dan membawanya keluar dari kamar tersebut dan mengecup kening dan pipi namja tersebut beberapa kali. Hatinya juga sedih melihat namja yang dicintainya menangis karenanya, tapi dirinya bener- benar ingin merasakan Wookie. Nafsu melebihi segalanya.

.

.

.

.

"HYUNG..." teriak Eunhyuk yang baru masuk ke dorm tersebut melihat Yesung menggendong tubuh Wookie yang ditutupi Sweter. "yakk, apa yang hyung lakukan pada Wookie..?" tanya Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sttt.. diam...! " ucap Yesung berjalan santai membawa Wookie didepan Eunhyuk.

"apa Wookie sakit...?" tanya Eunhyuk. "hmm.. kayaknya sedang mesra-mesraan..." ucap Eunhyuk dalam hati, bingung dan tidak mengerti.

"..." Yesung tidak menjawab.

"hyung..." panggil Eunhyuk lagi. "kalian kan kemarin baru berantam, kenapa sekarang mesra-mesraan, Wookie mau dibawa kemana...?"

"..." Yesung masih tidak menjawab.

"..."

"bilang pada Leeteuk hyung, aku mau membawa Wookie dulu.. nanti aku kembali.." jawab Yesung singkat.

"OH..." ucap Eunhyuk singkat. "Okelah, kalau Hyung sudah baikkan, mau bersenang-senang rupanya.." ucap Eunhyuk polos. Tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya Yesung lakukan pada magnae tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"eng..." suara pelan dari mulut Wookie. Matanya membuka perlahan-lahan, pusing menerpa kepalanya.

Matanya mengerjap imut, menampakan wajah yang sangat manis dan juga bingung. Berkali-kali mengerjapkan matanya membiasakan diri terlebih dahulu. Dan sontak tubuhnya kaget saat bukan berada di kamarnya. Ruangan yang sangat asing baginya.

Wookie berusaha bangun dan baru menyadari tangannya masih terikat borgol. Terlihat susah untuk bangun apalagi posisi tubuhnya miring dengan tangannya terkunci kebelakang dan Wookie tertidur ditengah – tengah ranjang King Size entah dimana, Memori ingatannya kembali pada saat Yesung membekap mulutnya dan memborgol kedua tangannya.

"Uhh..." ucapnya kesal, karena sulit menggerakan tubuhnya agar berdiri. Kakinya mencoba menyentuh pinggir kasur tersebut, agar bisa menyentuh lantai. Dan pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"Arghtt..." teriak Wookie kaget saat tubuhnya ditarik kembali kebelakang dan merasakan tangan hangat melingkar di pinggangnya.

Sosok itu tidak lain adalah Yesung.

.

Yesung memeluknya dari belakang, mencium aroma tubuhnya. Wookie merinding saat Yesung mencium tengkuknya. Menciumnya lagi dan lagi, kecupan hangat mendarat di tengkuk tersebut.

"Ah~"desah Wookie pelan... "Hentikan..." ucap Wookie kembali, mencoba meronta dari kekangan tubuh Yesung.

.

"..." Yesung tersenyum. "akhirnya dirimu sadar chagi~..." bisik Yesung ditelinga Wookie.

"kita bisa melanjutkan Permainannya..." lanjut Yesung lagi. "aku bosan, bermain sendiri. Tidak mendengar suara darimu..."

.

"Apa...?" ucap Wookie keras. Mencoba memberikan tatapan Sinis ke Yesung. Tatapan kalau dirinya sekarang benar-benar marah pada Yesung.

Yesung membalikan tubuh Wookie agar telentang di kasur tersebut, memulai permainan yang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya.

.

.

"ARGHTT... Sakit, hyung..." Wookie kembali meronta, tangannya masih di borgol ke belakang membuat tangannya terjepit dan borgol itu seperti menekan kuat tubuhnya.

"Haha..." Tawa Yesung kemudian menyeringai.

"cepat hyung lepaskan, tanganku bisa patah..." ucap Wookie lagi dengan memaksa. Wookie memandang heran, kenapa Yesung berubah seperti manusia kerasukan Setan. Tatapan Yesung padanya seperti ingin memakan atau membunuhnya.

.

"akan ku lepaskan, jika kita melakukannya.. kalau tid-..."

"HAH, Kalau tidak apa..? Lepaskan..." teriak Wookie kembali. "cepat, lepaskan..."

"..." Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

Wookie semakin meronta, mencoba memaksa membuka borgol tersebut walaupun hasilnya adalah nihil , yang didapatnya adalah goretan dan luka pada pergelangan tangannya tersebut.

Wookie terkejut saat Yesung menduduki Perutnya, mata Wookie membelakak tajam.

.

"Arghtt, kau ingin membuat tanganku patah, ini benar-benar sakit... uhggh.." ucap Wookie menahan kesakitan pada pergelangan tangannya.

"mianhae..." ucap Yesung. "tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu, kalau dirimu terus berontak..."

.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang hyung mau padaku...?" Tanya Wookie yang akhirnya menatap bola hitam milik Yesung.

"Tubuhmu.." jawab Yesung.

"A a-apa maksudmu...?" tanya Wookie mengerutkan keningnya.

"aku ingin merasakannya..." jawab Yesung lagi.

"TIDAK, kita sudah put-"

"Stt..." Yesung menekan bibir tipis dengan jamarinya yang mungil. "Jangan katakan, aku bilang kita tidak akan pernah..." jawab Yesung dengan mengusap pipi Wookie.

.

.

Mata Wookie berkaca-kaca, airmatanya akan menyusul keluar setelah ini.

"kumohon hyung, jangan..." Pintanya mengiba, mencoba agar Yesung mengerti. Matanya menampakan kecemasan dan ketakutan.

"rasakan aku Wookie chagi~..." ucap Yesung selembut mungkin.

"Tidak akan pernah hyung.. Tidak akan pernahhhhh..." ucap Wookie histeris dan kembali meronta dibawah tubuh Yesung.

"..."

.

"aku tidak akan melakukannya, aku tidak ingin, aku belum siap... TIDAKKKK..." Wookie kembali histeris.

Tapi Yesung hanya diam dan mengeluarkan sebuah gunting. "aku tidak bisa menunggu kapan dirimu siap chagi~..." jawab Yesung.

.

"NO, NO.. HYUNG...NOOOO!" Teriak Wookie diruangan itu. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Yesung menggunting piama Wookie dengan satu gerakan dibagian samping kancing piyama tersebut. "lebih menarik mengguntingnya sekaligus..." ucap Yesung.

.

.

"hyung.. Kumohon...Hiks" buir-buir air bening jatuh dipipi Wookie, tangisannya keluar.

"hiks..."

"saranghae..." kecupan hangat mendarat dipipi Wookie yang basah karena airmatanya.

"hiks..."

.

airmata itu terus jatuh dan membasahi pipi namja manis itu, dengan tangan terikat, tubuh yang berada diatas tubuh Yesung, sulit baginya untuk melepas kungkungan tersebut.

.

"INI PEMAKSAAN HYUNG, INI NAMANYA PERKOSAAN... HIKSS..."teriak Wookie diiringi tangisannya.

"saranghae..." ucap Yesung berkali –kali mengucapkan kata cinta.

.

"HUWAAAA..." teriak Wookie

Tubuh Wookie bergerak liar, kakinya saling bergerak. Menggesekan kakinya ke kasur king size tersebut. Meronta dan terus meronta.

Yesung menyampingkan baju Wookie yang sudah diguntingnya, meraba dan mengelus dada bidang dan perut abs Wookie.

.

Wookie menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba manahan suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kepalanya terus bergerak, menggeleng. Bibirnya yang tipis menjadi pucat akibat terlalu kuatnya menggigit. Matanya terpejam, tubuhnya bergetar dan tangisan mengikutinya dirinya.

.

Yesung meraba nipple Wookie yang sedikit menegang, mengelusnya dan akhirnya memelintir nipple tersebut.

"nng...Hiks.."

.

Tangan Yesung terus memelintir, membuat tubuh Wookie menegang secara refleks. Tangannya satunya mengelus nipple satunya.

"nggh,hh~.." desah Wookie kecil

.

"kau merasakannya bukan, keluarkan desahanmu chagi~, aku tau. Dirimu menginginkanku..." ucap Yesung.

"tidak mauuu..." Wookie menggelengkan kepalanya lagi dan bergerak meronta kembali.

.

"jangan berbohong, tubuhmu memintaku memanjakanmu..." jawab Yesung.

"TIDAKKK..." teriak Wookie dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sehingga berdarah.

.

Yesung mencium bibir Wookie, mengulumnya dan menggigit bibir bagian bawah Wookie, membuat Wookie terkejut dan membuka mulutnya. Rasa asin darah dan saliva mereka bercampur.

.

Yesung menciumnya penuh nafsu, terus memasukan lidahnya dan mengabsen didalam mulut Wookie.

"hh.. ah,uuuu...sssasaaask" ucap Wookie mencoba melepas ciuman Yesung tersebut.

Yesung tersenyum, apalagi saliva Wookie mengalir di pinggir bibirnya tersebut. Membuat Yesung kambali ingin mencium Wookie.

.

Kali ini ciuman Yesung sedikit kasar, membuat tubuh Wookie tidak bisa melawan dibawah kekuasaan Yesung. Lidah Yesung bergerak liar didalam mulutnya, mencoba saling beradu didalam sana. Namun, Wookie hanya menekuk lidahnya.

.

"Hikss.. kumohon Hyung, cukup... cukup!... hiks" Wookie kembali memohon dan menangis, air matanya sudah tidak terbendung.

.

"kumohon, hyung.. kumohon.." ucap Wookie yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Yesung benar –benar tidak mendengarkan tangisan, permohonan dan tatapan mengiba dari Wookie. Yesung masih saja terus menyentuh tubuhnya. Bahkan meninggalkan jejak kissmark dileher dan didada Wookie.

.

"ahhhg periihhh..." teriak Wookie , saat Yesung menghisap dadanya meninggalkan bercak merah kebiruan ditubuhnya.

"Hyung.. please..."

"rasakan aku chagi~, mendesahlah, bukan berteriak.." perintah Yesung, dan kembali meraba bagian perut Wookie yang terbentuk.

.

"KAU PABOO HYUNG...!" jawab Wookie marah, membulatkan matanya.

Yesung menarik celana panjang piama tesebut membuat Wookie polos dengan menggunakan Celana dalam berwarna ungunya tersebut.

.

"HUWAAAA!..." teriak Wookie kesekian kali. Kakinya mencoba melipat, menekan agar pahanya menyatu.

.

.

"kau sudah tegang rupanya, kau lihat baby mu chagi~.." ucap Yesung dan ingin menyentuh baby Wookie tersebut.

Ingin sekali tangan Wookie memukul, manampar atau mendorong tubuh Yesung. Wajah Wookie pucat pasi, keringat dan tangis bercampur ditubuhnya. Dan jangan lupa jejak-jejak kiss Yesung mewarnai tubuhnya.

Wookie benar-benar berontak, tidak ingin melakukan itu. Walaupun tubuhnya merespon saat Yesung menyentuh dirinya.

.

"Kumohon, hentikan.. hentikan, cukup, sudah cukup..." ucap Wookie menggelangkan kepalanya

Wookie membuka matanya perlahan , bola mata coklat itu memandang Senduh bola mata hitam pekat tersebut. Mengisyaratkan permohonan secara mendalam. Mencoba agar Yesung paham atas permohonan itu.

.

.

"hiiks.." airmata itu jatuh untuk kesekian kali.

"hiks..."

"kita lanjutkan ..." ucap Yesung menghiraukan tangisan Wookie.

.

Yesung memukul paha Wookie berkali –kali, membuat paha tersebut menjadi merah. Sang empu tetap menahan kakinya agar tidak terbuka. Dan menahan perih disekitar pahanya.

"hiks..."

.

"mengangkang lah, lebarkan pahamu..." perintah Yesung masih memukul paha Wookie.

"tidak, tidak akan...hiks"

.

"baiklah, hyung sudah menggunakan cara lembut, tapi kali ini tidak.. hyung lakukan dengan pakasaan.." ucap Yesung tajam dan mengarahkan tangannya ke celana dalam yang Wookie pakai.

Tangan Yesung meraba bagian sensitiv Wookie, mengelusnya dengan merabanya.

.

"aghh, tidakkkkkk..."

.

"selamat datang..." ucap Yesung. "BABY..." dengan satu tarikan melepaskan celana dalam yang dipakainya Wookie.

.

"BABY..." tangan Yesung mencoba bergerak kearah tersebut.

.

"TIDAKKKKKKK..." jerit Wookie histeris, saat Yesung memijat Babynya dengan keras dan memaksa masuk kedalam Holenya yang Virgin tanpa persiapan.

.

.

"HUWAAAA, Hiks... Sa –sskiittt... Hiksss"

.

.

.

.

**Bughhhh-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bughhhh**

"Huwaaaa..." teriak Wookie kaget, saat dilihatnya laptop yang ada didepannya ditutup secara tiba-tiba.

"hiks..."

.

"huff..." Yesung mengehela nafas panjang. Tangannya melingkar dipinggang kecil Wookie dan membawanya kepangkuannya.

"sudah hyung katakan, jangan pernah membaca Fanfict Rate M dengan tindakan seperti itu..." ucap Yesung pelan, menghapus air mata di kedua pipi kekasihnya itu.

.

"tapi..tapi, huweeee.. kejammm, aku diperkosa..." ucap Wookie mengadu, masih menangis.

"yah..." Yesung menyentil kening Wookie pelan. "sudah tahu kejam, masih dibaca. Menangis pula..." jawab Yesung kesal. "aku dari tadi melihatmu.. kekasih hyung, pabo rupanya..."

.

"huuh.. hiks.. takuttt..." ucapnya merapatkan tubuhnya dan bersandar didada Yesung.

"sudah, sudah tenang..." ucap Yesung mengelus punggung Wookie.

"hiks..."

"tenang, chagi~ tenang..."

"Huweee.. HIKS.." tangisan Wookie semakin menjadi –jadi.

.

"huh.." desah Yesung pelan. "jangan dipikirkan, hyung tidak akan pernah berbuat sekeji itu, apa hyung pernah melakukan itu dengan memaksa...?" Tanya Yesung.

Wookie menggelengkan kepalanya.. "tidakk.. hikss.."

"nah, jadi tenanglah..."

.

**Cup~**

Satu kecupan manis mendarat dibibir tipis Wookie. Wookie memejamkan matanya, merasakan gerakan lembut menyapu bibirnya.

Wookie merasakan Yesung, merasakan sentuhan lembut ditubuhnya kembali. Bukan sentuhan kasar seperti dicerita tersebut.

.

.

.

"chagi~.. ." panggil Yesung.

Wookie mendongakan kepalanya, menatap mata Yesung dengan mata yang masih berkaca –kaca.

"aku jadi ingin melakukannya, apa chagi mau...?" tanya Yesung lembut.

Wookie membelalakan matanya. Kemudian tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk..

"gomawo..." ucap Yesung mencium kening Wookie.

"..." Wookie mengangguk kembali.

"Saranghae..."

Yesung menggendong Wookie dan merebahkan tubuh Wookie dikasurnya.

"nado saranghae hyung..." jawab Wookie. "lakukan dengan lembut hyung..." pinta Wookie.

"ne.." jawab Yesung mencoba melepas kancing baju Wookie.

.

.

.

"Ahh~, Yesung hyungggg..." desah Wookie.

"ahhh~..."

"Ouww,, Appo... ahhh~..." desah Wookie kembali.

"ahhh~~..."

"Saranghae, Kim Ryeowook..."

.

.

.

Desahanan –desahan itu memenuhi kamar mereka, menyalurkan cinta yang tulus dari kedua anak adam tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

**Tinggalkan jejak, review dan comentnya Yah!**

**gimana Rate M-nya? hehe**

**Siapa kemarin nonton SS4INA day 3? Aku Sedih Yesung jarang tersenyum, padahal Ryeowook dari awal sampai akhir konser senyum mulu dan ternyata lebih imut lihat langsung.. ^^ Wookie juga udah gangguin Yesung sambil colek-colek perutnya dan pinggangnya. T_T**

**dan Sungmin, Mood dia bagus. lihat Sungmin bener2 mulus, kadang terlihat tampan kadang terlihat sangat cantik.. huhu**

**.**

**kemarin ada yang request FF KyuMin yah? hmm... ada yang minat? kalo minat entar dishare.**

**dan jangan Req FF yang lain selain YeWook dan KyuMin yah, selain mereka sudah pasti aku tolak...! OK**

**.**

**follow twitter aku : k****imchan298 (mention follow back ^^~)**

**Fb dengan nama seperti dalam twitter hanya saja tidak ada angkanya. message klo nge add, coz trll banyak yg nge add. malas confim'y. **


End file.
